The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Shoe covers are typically constructed from a lightweight flimsy netting material that is designed to encompass the entire foot and shoe of a wearer. These devices are typically worn in hospitals and other types of clean room settings, where the purpose of the cover is to prevent the flooring from being contaminated by shoes with dirt, mud and other such materials.
Although useful for this purpose, these shoe protectors do not provide any type of protection to the shoes themselves. As such, it is common for shoes to become damaged from everyday activities such as paint, chlorine, sawdust and the like, along with adverse natural conditions such as rain, snow, dirt and mud, for example.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a protective shoe cover that differs from the conventional art in a number of aspects. The manner by which will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.